


Second Gear

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [7]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Brief body horror, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Psychosis, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.





	Second Gear




End file.
